Ask Mr.krabs (Squidward)
Episode 1 off the Ask Mr.Krabs ''series.Mr.karbs gives Squidward the doing frist. '''Mr.Krabs=hello iam Mr.Krabs i like money.....WELCOME EVERONE TO ME SHOW!!!! one person will come up haer and i will ask him or her 10 qustions to find out about there mon...er er um MUMMYS!! yes so i could invite them to my tea party ha ha....' Squidward=you mean you got me up haer just to invite my mother to a tea party? Mr.Krabs=NO NO!!! i um...MEET ME FRIST GUST LADYS AND GENTS SQUIDWARD!!!! Squidward=yay now lets get this rubbies over with Mr.Krabs=SQUIDWARD!!! this is not rubbies Squidward=whatever Mr.Krabs=moveing on (picks up paper)ahh lets see lets see are SQUIDWARD!!!! how much money do you spend in a week? Squidward=is that it? Mr.Krabs=no there is another 9 qustions to go Squidward=well i dont do much shoping so i say 5 dollars a week something like that Mr.kabs=(to himself)hmmm 5 dollars is alot of money he better be buying good things or eles(to Squidward)WONDERFUL!! ''' '''Squidward=(to himself)Krabs is wasting my time haer iam going to have to lie if i want to get home and wacth house fancy(to Krabs)ok sir whats next? Mr.Krabs=right qusetions 2 WHY DO YOU NOT WAER ANY PANTS LAD?THERES CHILDERN ON THIS PLANET YOU KOWN!!!!!!!! Squidward=Mr.Krabs there are chlidern on every planet Mr.Krabs=how do you kown that?there might be planets with no chlidern no adults NO LIFE!!!!! Squidward=the planets with no life are the best Mr.Krabs=SQUIDWARD? Squidward=WHAT?oh?ohhhhhhhh iam so sorry Mr.Krabs=(sigh)just answers the qustion lad Squidward=FINE! i dont waer any pants because i cant find any that fit me end off story Mr.Krabs=ok any ways did you ever had a curse on someone ''' '''Squidward=yes Sandy now can we move on? Mr.Krabs=SANDY!!!OH LA LA Squidward=(to himself)not rael Mr.Krabs=4.when you waer a kid did you ever had that one speciel toy? Squidward=yes a pony Mr.Krabs=youre a brony? Squidward=no iam just a fan Mr.Krabs=males that like my little pony are bronys Squidward Squidward=the toy was not from my little pony Mr.Krabs=oh ok 5 why do you hate SpongeBob and Patrick? Squidward=because SpongeBob is a #### and so is Patrick end of story Mr.krabd=ok but i was hoping for a full answer Squidward=they are annyoing stupid and i have to put up with them ever day AND THEY NEVER LIVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! Mr.Krabs=what a sham what a sham 6 do you have some SAD chilhood meMr.oise? Squidward=yes it was my frist brithday when mummy died WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Mr.Krabs=oh...i....iam sorry to haer that Squidward Squidward=(to himself)dont worry children that never happend Mr.Krabs=7 Squidward if you didnt live the life you had now what life would you have? Squidward=........I be daed Mr.Krabs=um ok moveing on ''' '''Mr.Krabs=8 no Squidward i haer you have an ear for music Squidward=why yes i do i like jazz,opre,pop,country...... Mr.Krabs=pop ya say any pop singers you like? Squidward=is this qustion 9? Mr.krab=oh no no no no no no no no no no no no! this is qustion 9 whats youre darkess sercet Squidward and dont lie ''' '''Squidward=my darkess sercet i like to wacth Nelly&Ceaser on tiny pop Mr.Krabs=YOU WACTH THAT CARP????? Squidward=and Noonborey and the super 7 Mr.Krabs=WHAT?????? THAT CRAP IS EVEN WORST Squidward=and frennys feet Mr.Krabs=so you wacth tiny pop? Squidward=no i just like them 3 Mr.Krabs=WHAT BUT THEY ARE SO CRAP!!!!!!! and the other show you dont wacth them? Squidward=no Mr.Krabs=did you ever try? Squidward=no Mr.Krabs=but Squidward there are some good looking ladys on some of the show right tina(winks) Squidward=why are we talking about tiny pop? Mr.Krabs=urr i dont kown any ways qustion 10 Squidward=10?you just asked me 3 qustion ather 9 Mr.Krabs=those 3 waer part of qustion 9 any way qustion 10 what do you think off youre boss me?take no time because this one is easy!he he Squidward=i think that you are a.............UGLY FAT SHELFISH JERK THAT DOSENT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!A SON OF HIS MOTHER!!!!!!!!! Mr.Krabs=(gasp)that is it Squidward YOURE FRIED!!!!!! Squidward=i am?.....FREEDOOM!!!!!!!!(runs out) Mr.Krabs=i though that the led would be in traes but i guess not anyway join me next week to see SpongeBob`s turn bye!!!!!!! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Articles in need of grammar correction